


Humanoid/Carzzy Drabbles

by Homunculi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, based on their twitter posts, soft, well-my version of soft anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: Some fluffy drabbles based on their social media posts, relevant links included.
Relationships: Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Busted it out really quick so the quality is sub-par, but I can write more if you guys enjoy. Idrk who particularly likes this pairing, but I'm always here for a good bromance.

[ https://twitter.com/Humanoidlol/status/1244750434755117057?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/Humanoidlol/status/1244750434755117057?s=20)

It was another normal evening in the Mad Lions gaming house, which goes to say it was anything  _ but  _ normal - however, their standards were somewhat skewed. Marek was lying in his bed, scrolling through Twitter when he heard a familiar, unpleasant sound echoing from down the hall. It was Carzzy’s off-key voice. He had a habit of singing in the shower, and Humanoid wondered if maybe the AD never even realized it himself. He was the type to be scatter-brained, after all. The blonde sighed, stretching and getting up off the mattress with some sudden motivation, and definite ulterior motives. 

His younger teammate’s eccentric arrogance sparked a friendly competitiveness between them from day one. And by now, trolling each other was second nature. He wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to score some spicy content for socials. His footsteps patted down the corridor and he pressed the record button, a smirk on his face as he focused the lens on the bathroom door. Matyáš’s screechy tune was easily audible. It was all too simple. Or so he thought. Just as he zoomed in, the door swung open, and the melody stopped abruptly. The AD carry stood there with his laundry bundled under his arm and only a towel around his waist. He jumped back with a slightly delayed reflex, evidently not expecting the intrusion. Humanoid quickly fumbled to shut off his camera in an attempt to play it cool, but he was already caught in the act.

“Were you trying to film me naked,” he asked, one brow raised suspiciously.

“What? No...You were singing in the shower again,” he defended.

The marksman put on an air of confusion, the way he often did when accused of anything - vehement denial. 

“I don’t sing in the shower,” he replied with a blasé tone of utmost confidence.

It was characteristic of him, but once again, Humanoid wondered if this was conscious sarcasm or the true extent of how disconnected the strange boy was from reality. Marek wasn’t about to argue, he held the proof in his hands. 

“Well, whatever,” Carzzy continued as he made his way towards his room, “you’ve got about 5 minutes to use that video for whatever you planned, pervert,” he joked, “By then I’ll be coming to make sure you delete it.”

Humanoid shook his head, dismissing the threat as he quickly opened the file in his phone. After some momentary deliberation, he took the decency to crop out the part with his half-naked colleague before uploading the clip on Twitter.

\------------------------------------------------------------

[ https://twitter.com/Carzzylol/status/1355880133438144515?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/Carzzylol/status/1355880133438144515?s=20)

One thing Humanoid simultaneously admired and abhorred about Carzzy was his shamelessly childish personality. He never had to take himself too seriously around Matyáš, but on the same token, it was often in contrast to his more sober demeanor. If nothing else, they complemented each other well. He was known to cave in every now and then, always willing to take low-blows back and forth with the ADC, but all in good fun. Bullying each other was part of their friendship. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t have their respectable moments, too. 

Carzzy cared a lot about his appearance - from his clothes, to his hair, even down to accessories. Which was generally surprising to Marek, considering the boy’s haphazard and chaotic attitude. But understanding that he was rather vain, it was less of a surprise when Carzzy came to him one day, asking for a favor. 

Due to quarantine, most people were overdue for a haircut, and Matyáš was no exception. He was starting to become self-conscious about the overgrown edges of his unruly hair, and asked his midlaner to help him shave some off in the back. Humanoid was no barber, but he obliged, realizing that at the very least, if he did end up inting, it would make for a good laugh. The blonde stood behind his friend in the bathroom, carefully focused, using the clippers to trim along his neck as neatly as possible. 

Carzzy secretly cherished these quiet moments between them, and he was proud to show it off. What better way to commemorate than with a picture? Better yet, a video. He put his phone on selfie-cam and recorded. For a moment, Marek was so focused on his task that he failed to notice, but in his peripheral, he saw himself on the reflection and got distracted. He looked up at the screen, adjusting his hair, smiling for the camera. But in his momentary lapse of attention, the clippers grazed the back of Matyáš’s neck, cutting him sharply. 

“Ah-,” the ADC gasped, dropping his phone and gripping the knicked spot. 

Humanoid turned off the clippers and set them down.

“Shit,” he cursed, “my bad. At least I didn’t fuck up your hair, though,” he added positively. 

Carzzy kept swiping at the abrasion incessantly, checking the blood on his fingers. Marek shooed his hands away like a finicky mom and grabbed some peroxide, gently wiping the cut with a tissue. The brunette hissed at the sting of the antiseptic, but he didn’t resist. He internally enjoyed being cared for, and maybe this could be attributed to his childlike nature. But he especially treasured when it was someone like Humanoid going out of his way to tend to him. The midlaner tenderly placed a bandaid over the scrape and ruffled the marksman’s tousled curls.

“You missed a step,” Carzzy added critically.

“Hm?”

“You have to kiss it better,” he replied slyly.

The slightest trace of a smirk graced Marek’s lips and he stepped back behind his teammate to place a soft kiss on the bandage.

\----------------------------------------

  
  



	2. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst and jealousy in this one. Thank you all for reading so far.

[ https://twitter.com/Carzzylol/status/1367910816318693378?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/Carzzylol/status/1367910816318693378?s=20)

The interview: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn8fe8ScYMM&ab_channel=ShizzleYTB ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn8fe8ScYMM&ab_channel=ShizzleYTB)

The more time Elyoya spent on the team, the more acquainted Humanoid was becoming with him. Elyoya was a laid-back, easy going person so it would be difficult not to get along with him. It also helped that they were close in age. Carzzy would find himself quickly walking out of frame on the post-game camera instead of waiting for any sort of exchange with his midlaner, just in case he got sidelined for the jungler again. It admittedly damaged his ego. The carry shook off the thought that those two were becoming closer, reassuring himself that he and Marek had played together longer, spoke the same language, hailed from the same country - Nothing could beat that bond,  _ right?  _

Sometimes he would try to focus his attention on Armut, and explore the idea of strengthening his friendships with his other teammates, too. Even if Humanoid was his comfort zone. That day, the creeping sense of jealousy and feeling left out put him in a bad mood. Humanoid picked Ahri that game and Matyáš rolled his eyes, sitting back in his gaming chair. The glances amicable shared between his jungler and midlaner were already rubbing him the wrong way. And he kept his eyes trained on his monitor, trying to block it out. 

The next thing he knew, they had won their game against Schalke, and Carzzy wondered where he had been mentally that entire time. He was too caught up in a shitty state of mind to be in it 100%. The scene appeared in flashes; the victory screen, another glance shared between Elyoya and Humanoid, Carzzy not daring to look, and the next thing he knew the midlaner was gone. The rest of the world caught up before he was able to, latency in real life. Like an immature brat, he had waited in his chair post-game, expecting Humanoid to read his mind and reach out to him. He needed his attention. But it never came. And this made him all the more bitter. He got up, and slumped off, Elyoya even having the nerve to try and wrap his arms around him encouragingly.  _ Doesn’t he realize he’s half the problem _ , he thought, feeling annoyed as he kept walking, ignoring the gesture altogether. 

As luck would have it, he was also elected to do the post-game interview. The timing couldn’t have been worse. His misty eyes were dull, and even forcing out the first “hello” in response to the reporter felt like an effort. He swallowed hard, eking out each word with considerable labor. Of course, the first question was in reference to Humanoid. 

“He picked it to make all the girls happy,” he said sourly, taking a jab at his teammate. 

He torturously made it through the interrogation, which seemed like forever, even though it was a few short minutes. He wanted it to be over, the camera panning back on the two of them before it cut away. Impatience was evident in his eyes but he smiled begrudgingly and threw up a peace sign. He made it. And hopefully, everyone who picked up on the awkward atmosphere would attribute it to his off-performance that day. 

He pushed the office chair away from the desk with what little willpower he had left that day. As he exited the gaming room, fully expecting the rest of the team to be gathered in the conference lounge already, he bumped squarely into someone’s chest. He looked up. Humanoid had been waiting for him at the door. The blonde smiled down at him pitifully, and it broke Matyáš’s last levee. Tears overflowed and Marek didn’t question anything as he took him into his arms tightly. They stood there, frozen in time as sadness soaked through Humanoid’s jersey, Carzzy’s face buried in his shoulder. The midlaner stayed quiet, comfortingly running his fingers through soft brown locks. When the carry finally pulled away and composed himself, he felt a bit better. The stubborn side of him would tell you it was simply because he’d relieved some stress with a good sob, but deep inside he knew, it was because he had a few more moments in his comfort zone.

  
  



End file.
